Mr. Freeze (comics)
Mr. Freeze (aka: Victor Fries) is a Supervillain of the Batman T.V. Shows, Comics, and Movies. Origin Mr. Freeze's best known origin is that of a man with a dying wife. He froze her in a pod to keep her alive as he attempted to find a cure for her ailment. Then, Gothcorp shut down his project, killing his wife. Soon after, Victor Freeze was caught in an accident that made him unable to go into areas above freezing without his suit. He sought to use his intelligence and ice-based weaons to get revenge on the world. Mr. Freeze doesn't appear in the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He does have a entry in the character bios. His profile states: Victor Fries was a brilliant cryogenicist whose beloved wife Nora was stricken with a fatal degenerative disease. He placed her in suspended animation while obsessively searching for a way to cure her, but the corporation that funded his research – and Nora`s life – pulled the plug, triggering an accident that transformed Fries` body into a cold-blooded form that must always be kept below zero; at normal room temperature he will die. Wielding a number of freezing weapons, he wears protective armor in his quest to somehow bring back his lovely wife and avenge her fate – which he partly holds the Batman responsible for. Holy Musical Batman In the show, Mr, Freeze, along with the other rogues team up with Sweet Tooth in their plot to destroy the Batman by first kidnapping Robin and holding him hostage, and putting the nuclear Warheads into the city's water supply. ''Gotham'' :See: Victor Fries (Gotham) Victor Fries made his debut in the eleventh episode of the second season of Gotham titled "Worse Than A Crime". He is played by Nathan Darrow. Victor is a cryogenics engineer who is desperate to find a cure for his dying wife Nora. After Nora, unable to witness Victor's desperation and the lengths he is willing to go to save her, tampers with Victor's equipment and dies, Victor tries to commit suicide by use of his freeze formula. However, he is saved by Professor Hugo Strange who transforms him to Mr. Freeze. Unlike most origin stories he becomes Mr. Freeze before Bruce Wayne becomes Batman. Trivia *Mr. Freeze is one of the few Batman villains whose true goal is not to kill Batman or dominate the world, his primary goal is to save his wife. *In his very first appearances, Mr. Freeze went by the name of Mr. Zero, and did not yet have such pale skin. In the Pre-Crisis worlds, this was confirmed to be the same character under a different name, but since the Crisis On Infinite Earths, it seems Freeze never used that name and always had his current appearance once transformed. The name and look were brought back for the retro-themed animated series, Batman : The Brave And The Bold. *Mr. Freeze's current prevailing origin was first presented on Batman : The Animated Series. Gallery Mr._Freeze_animated_.jpg|Mr. Freeze in Batman: The Animated Series Mr._Freeze_NABR.jpg|Mr. Freeze in The New Batman Adventures Mr._Freeze_BB.jpg|Mr. Freeze in Batman Beyond Mr._Freeze_TB.jpg|Mr. Freeze in The Batman Mr._Freeze_BBAB.png|Mr. Freeze in Batman: The Brave and the Bold Mr._Freeze_YJ.png|Mr. Freeze in Young Justice Mr._Freeze_SBPE.png|Mr. Freeze in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies Category:Batman Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Immortals Category:Cryomancers Category:Mutated Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Elementals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vigilante Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:In love villains Category:Nihilists Category:Misanthropes Category:Scapegoat Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Honorable Villains Category:Spouses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Mad Scientist Category:Criminals Category:Justice League Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mad Doctor Category:Lego Villains Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Insecure Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Stock Characters Category:Bosses Category:Lawful Evil Category:Remorseful Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fighter Category:Crime Lord Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Brutes